Shiny After School
by onew
Summary: Pagi ini aku dan Naruto memang tidak menemukan misteri/ keajaiban seperti biasanya. Tapi, kami mendapatkan teman baru! Dia... TIDAK! Keberadaannya mengancam kepopuleranku! CHAPTER#3 UPDATED. Sasuke's POV, AU.
1. Chapter 1: When morning has arrived

_**Warning: AU, OOC-ness (just a little), Naruto's POV (for this chapter).**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Naruto and Aria._

* * *

_**Shiny After School**_

_Wolfie Cielshitsuji_

_**#when morning has arrived…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

NEO VENEZIA, kota yang hampir 99,9% terdiri dari lautan—yah, sebagian besar kota ini memang di kelilingi oleh air. Keluar dari rumah saja sudah disambut oleh bau air laut yang segar sekaligus agak menusuk indra penciuman. Kemana-mana repot, karena kita harus memakai gondola sebagai alat tranportasi utama. Untuk mengarungi air laut itu tidak mungkin memakai mobil atau motor atau bahkan kereta kuda, 'kan? Di sini memang masih menggunakan kereta kuda tetapi sebagai alat transportasi darat saja.

Kota ini terkenal dengan keindahan serta kecantikan alamnya yang masih natural. Selain itu, mungkin penduduk asli Neo Venezia sudah terbiasa dengan rumor-rumor yang beredar; kalau ternyata Neo Venezia masih mempunyai sejuta misteri dan tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mengungkapnya. Tapi, aku, sekarang, berada di sini sama sekali tidak terbiasa dan tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan rumor-rumor tersebut! Dibilang 'tak ada seorangpun yang berani mengungkapnya', aku malah penasaran dan ingin sekali menemukan—mengungkap sejuta misteri yang masih abstrak itu!

Alasan aku pindah ke Neo Venezia hanya ada satu, yaitu untuk menemukan jati diri. Walaupun aku masih anak berumur 11 tahun—dan aku tahu aku masih terlalu naif kalau membicarakan tentang 'jati diri'—tapi aku tetap berusaha, akan selalu berusaha menjadi orang yang tidak menyusahkan siapapun. Maka dari itulah aku pindah, meninggalkan keluarga yang masih menetap di Jepang. Aku terlalu muda—memang. Tapi, mereka sudah menitipkan kepercayaan padaku. Sayang 'kan kalau aku sia-sia kan?

Lagi pula, sekolahku di sini memakai sistem _home stay_. Sekolah menyediakan tempat tinggal bagi muridnya yang berasal dari non-Neo Venezia. Jadi, aku tak perlu repot-repot tentang masalah tempat tinggal, begitu juga dengan orang tuaku. Di sekolah, aku memang bukanlah murid yang patut untuk di banggakan. Tetapi mereka tetap menerimaku dengan hangat. Bayangkan saja, di hari pertama aku memulai bersekolah, sudah berpuluh-puluh kenangan indah mengukir dan tertanam dibenakku. Aku merasa diterima dengan baik di sini.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto-kun."

Suara lembut itu menyapaku. Suara yang hanya dimiliki oleh dirinya seorang. Seseorang yang tidak pernah lupa untuk tersenyum, seseorang yang tidak pernah lupa akan sopan santun. Dia adalah kakak kelasku. Keberadaannya sangat populer dikalangan muda maupun tua. Sifatnya yang baik—kelewat baik malah kalau kubilang—itu membuat semua orang menghormatinya, menyayanginya, dan mengaguminya. Ya, aku akui kalau aku juga mengagumi sosoknya.

"_Ohayou,_ Sai-senpai!" balasku dengan wajah yang ceria.

Dia pun ikut tersenyum. "Sudah siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah?" tanyanya lagi seraya mengambil tas dan barang-barangnya di atas meja belajar.

"Um!" aku pun mengangguk gembira. Memang itulah sifatku. Ceria, gembira, tak mudah putus asa. Tapi ada juga saat aku merasa kesepian, kehilangan, kerinduan. Namun aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengusir perasaan negatif itu jauh-jauh sebelum mereka menggerogoti duniaku lebih dalam!

Oh iya, Sai-senpai adalah teman satu kamarku. Satu rumah bisa dihuni oleh empat murid. Dan kalian tahu sendirilah, satu rumah itu hanya difasilitasi dengan dua kamar induk dan tak ada kamar tamu. Tapi bagiku itu saja sudah cukup, kok. Rumah sederhana—tapi nyaman, ditambah tali kekeluargaan yang sudah mengental di rumah kecil ini, apalagi yang kurang, coba?

"Naruto, ayo naik ke gondola. Nanti kita bisa terlambat," ucap Sai-senpai dengan lembut, tak ada paksaan yang terdengar dari nada suaranya.

"_Gomen, gomen_, senpai. Aku lupa dimana aku meletakkan jam tangan ini, makanya agak lama. Maaf ya, Sai-senpai."

"Hn, tak apa-apa, Naruto. Yang penting jam kamu sudah ketemu." Jawabnya. Tuh, 'kan? Dia tidak marah sedikitpun. Sejauh yang aku tahu, dia memang tidak pernah marah dengan siapapun. Selalu tersenyum, dan misalnya aku melalukan kesalahan dia menasehatiku dengan perkataan yang lembut—seolah-olah perkataan itu menghipnotisku untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

Hari ini giliran Sai-senpai yang mendayung gondola. Aku duduk di kursi penumpangnya sambil membaca majalah, merasakan hembusan angin pagi yang dingin dan menyaksikan penduduk setempat yang sedang sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Ada yang sudah mulai berdagang, pergi ke kantor, dan kami juga sering berpapasan dengan pedagang yang sedang mengangkut beberapa jenis sayuran di gondola miliknya.

Berpapasan... oh ya! Setiap hari aku selalu berpapasan dengan gondola_nya_. Terakhir aku berpapasan itu sewaktu _dia _yang sedang mendayung gondola sedangkan senpai_nya_ yang duduk di kursi penumpang. Mereka berasal dari sekolah yang berbeda denganku namun sekolah mereka juga memakai sistem _home stay_. Eh, belum aku bilang ya? _Dia_ itu sahabat pertamaku di sini!

"_Ohayou_, Sakura-san." Sai-senpai memberhentikan dayungannya, dan ku dengar dia menyapa seseorang. Seseorang yang kukenal baik, seseorang yang lebih tua dariku, yang terkenal dengan rambut merah mudanya, yang sangat berprestasi dan hampir menyamai kepopuleran Sai-senpai. Ya, Sakura-senpai merupakan kakak kelas_nya_.

Aku berhenti membaca majalah dan menyapa Sakura-senpai dengan sopan sambil menundukkan kepalaku. "Sakura-senpai, _Ohayou gozaimasu_."

Dia tersenyum dan menyapaku balik. "Kamu memang mengerti sopan santun ya, Naruto. Tidak seperti kouhai yang sedang duduk bermalas-malasan dan tidak ada inisiatif sedikitpun untuk menyapa kalian. DASAR TIDAK TAHU SOPAN SANTUN, HOI UCHIHA SASUKE!!!"

Sakura-senpai... kalau kalian tidak punya sedikitpun etika sopan santun dihadapannya, maka... habislah nyawa kalian.

"Argh! Berisik! Pagi-pagi gini kau masih saja mempermasalahkan tentang sopan santun, cih! Masalah sepele begitu tidak penting untuk dibahas, Sakura!"

Itu dia! Sahabat yang aku ceritakan tadi. Uchiha Sasuke, seorang Uchiha yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan kebangsawanan klan Uchiha. Dia memang bangsawan, tetapi tingkah lakunya sangat bertolak belakang dari seorang bangsawan pada umunya.

"Lihat! Tidak ada embel-embel 'senpai' saat memanggil namaku, _HOW DARE YOU ARE, BRAT!!!_ HORMATI SENPAI MU, BOCAH!!! SAPA MEREKA, DASAR BOCAH TIDAK TAHU DIRI!!!"

Suara yang maha dahsyat yang hanya dapat kita temukan di dalam diri Sakura-senpai itu keluar lagi. Aku, mau tak mau harus menutup telingaku ini dengan majalah yang sedari tadi aku pegang. Sai-senpai mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan perilaku Sakura-senpai, jadinya ia hanya tersenyum—lagi-lagi _tersenyum_—. Sedangkan Sasuke memang sudah sejak tadi menggunakan _earphone_, pantas dari tadi ia tenang-tenang saja.

"Che! Baiklah! _Ohayou_ Sai… senpai—" dia berhenti sebentar, menghela napas. "… dobe…"

Heee! Dia memang menyapaku tapi kok kelihatannya tidak ikhlas begitu!? Dia memanggil Sai-senpai juga kayaknya terasa berat dan dibuat-buat!

Aku menggulung majalah yang menganggur ini, menempatkannya di depan mulutku dan berteriak, "Huaaaahhh! _OHAYOUUUU _TEMEEEEE~!!" Sengaja! Biar terdengar olehnya! Aku sebal kalau dia tidak ikhlas menyapaku dan Sai-senpai. Jadi dengan suara seperti tadi aku harap bisa menembus _earphone_nya itu dan membangunkan dia dari kemalasan!

Tapi setelah itu kulihat Sakura-senpai dan Sai-senpai tertawa kecil gara-gara melihat perbuatanku yang barusan. Aku... jadi malu setengah mati. Mukaku sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Tanpa kusadari, aku bertingkah layaknya seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun. Ini semua gara-gara Sasuke!

"B. E. R. I. S. I. K. DOBE!"

"Sasuke, KAU JUGA BERISIK!" tinju Sakura-senpai melayang ke kepala Sasuke, menyebabkan munculnya benjolan yang cukup besar. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak, Sai-senpai tertawa kecil dan lagi-lagi tersenyum. Tidak bosan memangnya? Ah, mau sampai berpuluh ribu kali ia tersenyum, aku tak pernah merasa bosan. Senyumnya seperti senyum seorang malaikat, sih...

"Ah, sudah jam segini. Kita harus berangkat ke sekolah masing-masing, 'kan? Duluan ya, Sai, Naruto!"

Sakura-senpai mendayung gondolanya dengan kecepatan maksimum, membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya harus mengalah. "Dasar, Sakura-san. Dia memang tidak pernah berubah ya…"

Lalu Sai-senpai pun mengayuh gondolanya juga. Menuju sekolahku—sekolah kami, yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter lagi. Sekolah yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil, sekolah yang sudah bertaraf internasional. Sekolah dimana aku dan Sai-senpai menuntut ilmu. Sekolah yang bernama...

Sweeney de Xean.

Itulah kejadian di pagi hari yang biasa aku alami. Itu baru di pagi harinya saja! Masih banyak kejadian-kejadian manis yang menungguku sepulang sekolah. Biasanya, sepulang sekolah aku dan Sasuke bermain bersama dan tak jarang kami menemukan misteri-misteri yang tak pernah terungkap selama ini. Sssst... ini rahasia, lho! Aku dan Sasuke pernah menemukan raja kucing yang berukuran besar dan bisa berbicara. Sungguh, kami merasa takjub dan semenjak itu kami jadi lebih tertarik lagi untuk menulusuri Neo Venezia sampai keseluk-beluknya!

Kira-kira misteri apa lagi yang menunggu kami sepulang sekolah ini, ya?

**TBC**

* * *

Beh, lagi-lagi cerita seperti ini... Ah iya, setting tempatnya sama seperti anime Aria. Jadi kota Neo Venezia itu sama persis seperti yang di Aria. Hanya itu yang saya ambil dari anime tersebut. Selebihnya,_ pure _Naruto tanpa ada unsur-unsur undine. HUAHAHAHA. Eh ngomong-ngomong saya udah berani publish cerita berlemon nyahaha **xD** Tapi gak di fandom Naruto, sih... ah whatever... _con. crit_ masih di tunggu. S_ee you in the next chap!_


	2. Chapter 2: When potatoes showed up

_**Warning: AU, OOC-ness (lil bit), Naruto's POV (still for this chap)**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Both are never gonna be mine…_

* * *

_**Shiny After School**_

_Wolfie Cielshitsuji_

_**#when potatoes showed up…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

Kegiatan sekolah hari ini telah usai. Aku dengan girangnya berlari ke gerbang sekolah dan mendapati gondola kami—aku dan Sai-senpai—masih terparkir rapi di sana. Namun tanda-tanda keberadaan Sai-senpai masih belum tampak. Ah aku tunggu sajalah. Aku bisa memakluminya, soalnya Sai-senpai sudah menduduki bangku SMP kelas 1. Sedangkan aku baru saja kelas 6 SD. Tentu saja jam belajar kami berbeda.

Lima belas menit terlewati. Menunggu itu ternyata membosankan juga ya. Lebih baik aku naik ke gondola dan baca majalah di sana daripada berdiri di depan gerbang, panas! Ku ambil majalah yang terletak di bawah kursi penumpang dan mulai membacanya.

_**Wuuusshh…**_

Angin berhembus pelan, membuat gondola yang aku naiki agak oleng ke kiri dan ke kanan. Hanya terguncang sedikit, sih. Tapi jadinya terasa nyaman karena seperti di ayunan. Suasana seperti ini sangat cocok untuk tidur. Yah tak dapat kupungkiri kalau hembusan angin semilir ini mengundang kantuk datang. Mataku kini terasa berat…

'_Tidur sebentar tak apa-apa, 'kan... aku __yakin Sai-senpai tak akan marah...'_

Akhirnya kedua buah mataku tertutup rapat. Badanku terbaring di atas gondola. Seperti tidur di ayunan, gondola seperti menari mengikuti angin berhembus. Sang Penguasa Siang mungkin sudah lelah memancarkan sinarnya, sehingga siang yang seharusnya terasa panas itu kini menjadi teduh—seperti mengerti keadaanku dan meredupkan cahayanya. Benar-benar tentram dan damai.

**xxx**

"Naru…"

Sebuah suara memanggil namaku dengan lembut. Suara itu membuat aku sedikit terjaga dari lelap, memisahkanku dari dunia mimpi yang baru saja menghiasi tidur singkatku ini.

"Naruto-kun…"

Suara itu memanggil namaku lagi. Lebih lembut dari yang sebelumnya. Membuat aku lebih memilih terjaga dan melihat sosok pemilik suara ini daripada harus melanjutkan tidur dan bermain-main di dunia mimpi. Kuputuskan untuk membuka kedua buah mataku yang sebenarnya masih enggan untuk melihat dunia.

"Akhirnya kamu bangun, Naruto-kun."

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, mengedipkannya beberapa kali sampai aku dapat melihat dengan jelas. "Sai-senpai!" oh, tenyata yang memanggilku berulang-ulang sejak tadi itu adalah Sai-senpai!

"_Gomen_, aku ketiduran! _Gomen,_ Sai-senpai!" pintaku dengan tangan dikatupkan—seperti memohon ampunan.

"Kamu tak perlu meminta maaf, Naruto-kun. Justru aku yang ingin meminta maaf. Kamu pasti kelalahan menungguku, 'kan? Makanya kamu ketiduran begitu. _Gomen ne…_"

Dia tersenyum, tapi di balik senyumannya ini aku dapat merasakan perasaan menyesal. Oh, dia ini memang senpai terbaik sedunia! Dia sungguh-sungguh mengucapkan maaf, padahal kalau aku rasa aku lah yang bersalah karena ketiduran. Dia ini sebenarnya manusia atau malaikat, sih?

"Ti—tidak apa-apa, senpai! Kita pulang saja, yuk!"

"Hn."

Sai-senpai mulai mendayung gondola dengan penuh perasaan, sehingga disetiap dayungannya sama sekali tak terasa decakan air, tak ada muncul guncangan yang mengganggu kenyamanan. Yang kurasakan pada saat menaiki gondola yang sedang ia dayung ini adalah tentram, damai. Dayungannya sangat mulus. Dia memang benar-benar ahli dalam hal apapun. Tak salah kalau banyak yang mengagumi dirinya.

Aku duduk sendiri di bangku penumpang, memperhatikannya dari belakang. Mencermati setiap dayungan yang ia berikan. Sesekali ia menyapa orang yang berpapasan dengan gondola kami. Tak lupa dengan senyum yang selalu terukir indah diwajahnya.

"Naruto-kun, kita sudah sampai."

Dia menegurku yang sedang tenggelam dalam lamunan akan dirinya. Aku begitu mengagumi sosoknya. Saking kagumnya, aku jadi melamun tak jelas begini. Kapan ya, aku bisa menjadi seperti Sai-senpai? Tidak pernah menyusahkan orang lain—terlebih lagi orang tuanya. Mahir dalam hal apapun, disenangi banyak orang. Huh, mustahil bagiku!

Dengan segera aku melangkah keluar dari gondola dan memasuki rumah. Mata biru langitku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Senpai, kemana perginya Sasori-senpai dan Deidara-senpai? Dari pagi tadi sampai sekarang tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya." Tanyaku bingung. Sasori-senpai dan Deidara-senpai merupakan teman serumah kami. Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Kalau satu rumah itu dihuni oleh empat orang. Nah dua orang selain kami itu ya mereka berdua.

Sai-senpai meletakkan tasnya di meja belajar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa kecil. "Ah, mereka... katanya sedang ada pelatihan khusus untuk anak kelas 3 SMP. Pelatihan menyambut UN, kalau tak salah."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Lalu duduk di samping Sai-senpai dan menyalakan televisi—hendak ingin memonton film kartun kesukaanku. Namun tiba-tiba Sai-senpai berdiri dan bertanya, "Mau makan apa, Naruto-kun?" diiringi dengan senyuman.

"Apa, ya?" aku berpikir sejenak. Kira-kira makanan apa yang cocok untuk siang ini ya? Ramen, lagi? Lama-lama aku mulai merasa bosan dengan ramen!

_**Tok tok**_

Ada yang mengetuk pintu rumah kami. Aku dengan bergegas berjalan menuju arah pintu dan membukakannya. Dan… coba tebak siapa yang sedang berdiri dihadapanku sekarang?

"Sakura-senpai… _Konnichiwa_!"

Ya, Sakura-senpai berserta Sasuke datang ke rumah kami. Sakura-senpai tersenyum sedangkan Sasuke bersikap seperti biasa; acuh tak acuh, sambil mendengarkan lagu di Ipod-nya.

"_Konnichiwa_ Naruto, Sai!"

"Sakura-san… tumben datang kemari, ada apa? Eh, silahkan masuk terlebih dahulu. Akan aku buatkan teh hangat untuk kalian." Ucap Sai-senpai ramah. Aku membuka pintu lebar-lebar, berharap mereka masuk tapi ternyata tidak. Sakura-senpai menggeleng lemah sambil tersenyum ke arah kami berdua.

"Tidak perlu. Aku datang kemari hanya ingin menitipkan bocah nakal ini. Soalnya rumahku hendak dipakai untuk _Girls Party_ yang diadakan hari ini. Tak apa-apa 'kan, Sai, Naruto?"

Kulihat Sai-senpai mengangguk. Dan kalian tahu apa itu artinya? "YEEEYY~! Ada teman buat main! Ayo masuk, temeee! Kita main PS bareng, yuk!" ajakku gembira sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke dan menyeretnya paksa hingga masuk kekamar. Kami meninggalkan Sakura-senpai dan Sai-senpai berdua di luar.

"Teme, mau main apa?" tanyaku padanya. Aku membuka tempat kaset PS ku yang sudah tua dan usang. Maklum, tak pernah kugonta-ganti, sih. Malas membeli yang baru.

Sasuke mematikan ipod-nya, memandangku malas. "Terserah kau saja, dobe…" lalu dia menghela napas. Aku heran sama makhluk yang satu ini, kenapa setiap bertemu denganku dia selalu menghela napas!? Ah, _well_, dia memang seperti itu, mau bagaimana lagi? Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk main MORTAL COMBAT berdua. Permainan jadul, sih. Tapi 'kan masih seru bahkan sampai generasiku sekarang ini!

"Naruto-kun," Sai-senpai memanggilku dari balik pintu. Aku mem-_pause_ kan permainannya dan membukakan pintu kamarku. "Ada apa, senpai?"

Dia kembali tersenyum, "Mendadak aku dapat panggilan dari teman untuk pergi bersama mereka. Kamu kutinggal bersama Sasuke berdua saja tak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Ya, tak masalah kok, Sai-senpai!" balasku. Nampaknya jawabanku barusan menghilangkan aura kekhawatiran di wajah putih pucatnya. Dia mengucapkan salam perpisahan padaku dan juga pada Sasuke. Lalu menaiki gondola dan membawanya pergi.

"Hati-hati ya, senpai!" aku berteriak dan melambai-lambaikan tanganku. Setelah kulihat gondolanya sudah tak tampak dari penglihatan, aku menutup pintu.

Pada saat berbalik, ternyata Sasuke sudah berada di belakangku. Membuat aku kaget saja! "Teme! Sejak kapan kau ada di belakangku?" tanyaku.

Dia membuang pandangannya dariku, menoleh ke arah jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan laut biru yang sungguh luas. "Kita… jalan-jalan saja, yuk dobe," katanya dengan nada yang datar, "bosan di rumah terus. Ya?" dia terkesan agak meminta padaku. Wah, kejadian langka, nih!

"Oke. Kita pakai saja gondola yang ada di garasi." Aku anggap perkataanku yang barusan sebagai pernyataan setuju akan usulnya. Tak buruk juga jalan-jalan di saat seperti ini.

Kami pun mengeluarkan gondola dari garasi, dan berdasarkan _jankenpon_ yang kami lakukan, diputuskan kalau aku lah yang akan mendayung gondola sampai berakhirnya jalan-jalan ini. Yah, lumayan untuk dijadikan latihan. Semoga saja kemampuan mendayung gondolaku semakin meningkat.

Pada saat dayungan pertama, aku mendapat kritikan dari Sasuke. "Pakai perasaanmu, dobe. Jangan kasar." Ucapnya dingin. Huh, Sai-senpai saja tak pernah protes kalau aku mendayung seperti ini. Sekarang dia berlagak 'sok senpai' dihadapanku. Mau kelihatan keren, gitu? Cih.

Untuk dayungan berikutnya aku memperhalus gerakan dayungku, agar mulut bocah satu ini diam dan tidak berkomentar lagi. "Bagaimana?" tanyaku untuk memastikan gerakan dayung-mendayungku sudah benar apa belum.

"Lumayan untuk ukuran pemula." Tuturnya. Untuk ukuran pemula!? Kayak dia bukan pemula saja! Menyesal aku bertanya padanya!

Sesaat terjadi keheningan di antara kami. Aku tetap mendayung tanpa berbicara pada Sasuke sedikitpun. Sasuke juga kelihatannya melamun, pandangannya kosong. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang penting. Ah, peduli apa aku sama dia.

Aku kerap berpapasan dengan orang-orang yang aku kenal di Neo Venezia. Dan aku bermaksud meniru perilaku Sai-senpai; menyapa mereka dengan sepenuh hati. Dan rasanya senang apabila mereka membalas sapaanku. Sai-senpai pasti merasa senang juga kalau diberi respon, ya…

"Naruto…" panggilan itu memecah keheningan yang terjadi di antara kami. "Ya?" jawabku—sedikit penasaran, kenapa dia tiba-tiba memanggil NAMA-ku. Iya, dia memanggil namaku bukan panggilan yang biasa ia ucapkan.

"Berhenti di sana." Ucapnya. Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke sebuah kedai kecil yang berada di pinggiran tempat pemberhentian gondola. Biasanya tempat itu ditandakan sebagai pembeda aktifitas laut dan aktifitas darat. Aku pun menuruti perkataan Sasuke dan berhenti tepat di samping kedai kecil tersebut.

Sasuke turun dari gondola. Aku menyusul karena harus mengikat gondola terlebih dahulu dengan tali supaya tidak hanyut terbawa arus air yang diam-diam menghanyutkan. Selesai mengikatnya, aku segera berlari menuju tempat Sasuke duduk.

Begitu sampai... "Sasuke, kenapa kita ke sini?" tanyaku heran. Aku penasaran, ada apa gerangan Sasuke membawaku ke tempat seperti ini? Kedai kecil yang dihiasi dengan lampu-lampu kecil yang menyala redup. Seperti kunang-kunang. Sekilas aku mencium aroma yang merangsang indra penciumanku. Aroma yang begitu nikmat. Membuat perutku jadi memberontak karena ingin mencicipi sesuatu yang dapat menghasilkan aroma senikmat ini.

"Harum, 'kan?"

Tiba-tiba dia berceletuk. Senyuman kecil muncul dari wajah dinginnya. Ya, memang aroma ini sangatlah mengundang selera. "Kau benar, teme. Sebenarnya aroma apa ini?" aku bertanya untuk mengusir rasa penasaranku.

Dia kembali bertopang dagu, menatap kosong ke arah mataku. Dia tetap diam, sampai-sampai kedua kakiku terasa lelah karena berdiri terus. "Teme?" aku menegurnya—mungkin membangunkannya dari lamunan.

"Duduk saja, dobe."

Aku menurutinya, duduk dan berdiam diri di sana tanpa ada mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Satu menit terasa seperti satu jam. Satu jam tersama seperti berabad-abad. Aneh. Sasuke bertingkah laku aneh hari ini—bukan, hanya untuk siang ini dia bersikap aneh.

"Kentang rebusnya sudah jadi, tuan."

Tiba-tiba seorang kakek tua datang ke tempat kami sambil membawakan dua piring kentang rebus yang masih berselimutkan asap. Kepulan asap itu wangi semerbak, membuat aku kelihatan seperti anak anjing yang menunggu makanan dari tuannya. Warna kentang yang krem dan bagian tengahnya kuning pekat seperti kuning telur. Masak dan meleleh seperti lilin batangan yang tersibak api menyala.

Tanganku seketika mengambil sepiring kentang rebus itu dari talam. Bentuknya merekah seperti bunga di musim semi. Asap-asap yang bermunculan mengedarkan aroma lezat itu ke seluruh penjuru ruangan—bahkan sampai ke luar. Tak heran banyak pejalan kaki yang mengistirahatkan diri di sini sambil menikamati sepiring kentang rebus.

Mulutku melahap makanan itu. "UEENAAAKK~!" Ya. Itu benar sekali. Apalagi di bagian tengah yang seperti kuning telur itu. Cita rasa yang khas tersebut melumer di mulutku, membuat aku ingin melahapnya lagi dan lagi tanpa henti.

"Kau tahu, dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang sedari tadi belum ada menyentuh kentang rebusnya sedikitpun.

"Hm?"

Kemudian dia memasang tampang serius. Mata _onyx_-nya menyipit seakan sedang mengingat kenangan masa lalu yang pahit. Aku pun segera berhenti mengunyah dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran dan serius juga. Semuanya bercampur aduk.

"Dulu sekali, ada sepasang suami istri yang datang kemari dan memesan menu yang sama seperti kita sekarang ini."

Dia mengambil napas sejenak. Menelan ludah karena tampaknya ia tak yakin menceritakan hal tersebut kepadaku. "Mereka kelihatan sangat bahagia. Sang istri sedang menggendong seorang bayi. Sedangkan sang suami hanya tersenyum lembut ke arah istri dan bayinya. Selesai menyantap kentang rebus itu…,"

Gaya bicara Sasuke yang dramatis menyebabkan atmosfer di sekitar kami jadi berubah—begitu mencekam dan tegang. "Lalu? Lanjutkan, teme!" aku pun sampai terpancing untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan ceritanya.

"Mereka berdua pergi ke kasir untuk membayar makanannya, meninggalkan bayi mungil di atas meja sendirian. Tiba-tiba… dari kejauhan, ada sebuah kapal besar yang kehilangan kendali. Tak dapat dikontrol. Parahnya…,"

Dia kembali menelan ludah. Kemudian menutup matanya rapat-rapat. "Kapal besar itu mengarah ke kedai kecil ini. Kapal itu hendak menghantam bagian samping kanan kedai... yang berarti... tepat ke arah meja dimana bayi mungil itu diletakkan. Pasangan suami istri itu menyadari akan hal itu. Lalu mereka berlari pontang-panting demi menyelamatkan bayi mereka." dia menghelas napas.

Si Teme ini—selalu saja berhenti pada saat bagian yang seru! "Lanjutkan, temeee~!"

"Bayi selamat. Namun naas... pasangan suami istri itu menghembuskan napas terakhir mereka langsung di tempat kejadian. Tak sempat mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Tubuh mereka hancur. Dan apa kau tahu?"

Nada bicaranya menjijikkan! Menakutkan juga. Tapi dia berhasil membuat suasana menjadi suram begini. Dan dia berhasil membuatku merinding. "Apa?"

"Tempat kejadian itu... ya... di meja yang sedang kita tempati ini."

_**Siiinggg...**_

Terdiam. Tenggorokanku seperti tercekat. Keringat dingin bercucuran tiada henti. Sepertinya ada yang memberhentikan waktu... kalau tidak, kenapa aku jadi membeku dan mematung di meja _terkutuk_ ini?

"Yak. Mari kita pulang, Naruto. Sudah sore. Aku yakin cewek berisik itu sudah selesai dengan pesta konyolnya."

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan menuju kasir dan menunjuk ke arah kentang rebusnya yang belum dimakan. Sepertinya ia mau membawa pulang kentang rebus itu. Selesai bayar-membayar, ia datang menghampiriku, menyeretku keluar, mendorongku ke gondola, melepas tali yang mengikat gondola, mengambil dayung, dan mendayungnya dengan cepat.

**xxx**

Semenjak cerita tadi, aku masih membisu seribu kata. Aku kerap terbayang-bayang akan kejadian mengerikan itu. Sampai sekarang juga… bahkan aku tak sadar kalau Sasuke yang sedang mendayung gondola. Dia berdiri tegap di depanku. Aku menatapnya dari belakang. Dia… seperti Sai-senpai.

Eh? Bicara apa aku!? Orang tidak tahu diri seperti dia bisa disamakan dengan Sai-senpai? Oh, aku pasti sudah gila. Akibat cerita tadi, perasaanku yang damai tiba-tiba runyam seketika.

"Turun, dobe. Sudah sampai."

Kulihat ada Sakura-senpai dan Sai-senpai sedang mengobrol di depan pintu masuk. Obrolan mereka terhenti kerena melihat kami yang baru saja datang. "Kalian pulang juga! Dari mana saja?" tanya Sakura-senpai.

"Jalan-jalan. Pulang yuk, Sakura." Sasuke hanya membalas singkat, padat, dan jelas. Dia menyodorkan sebungkus kentang rebus kepada Sai-senpai. Tunggu, SAI-SENPAI!?

"Ini buatmu..." ucapnya sedikit malu-malu. Eh, MALU-MALU!?

Sa—Sasuke sungguh-sungguh memberikan kentang rebus itu pada Sai-senpai? Jadi rencananya sejak awal tadi juga hanya membelikan dia kentang rebus? Lalu cerita horornya itu… hanya sebagai pelengkap perjalanannya saja? Aku… aku kok jadi merasa bodoh, ya? Atau memang sudah bodoh dari lahir?

Dan yang membuat hatiku luluh lantah bagaikan tersapu tsunami adalah… Sai-senpai menerima kentang rebus itu dengan suka rela dan dia kembali menebarkan senyuman malaikatnya! Senyuman yang hanya boleh ia tunjukkan padaku! Kini direbut oleh bocah ayam satu ini!?

"Ah ya, dobe,"

Ia menghampiriku sebelum naik ke gondola yang sudah dinaiki oleh Sakura-senpai. "Cerita tadi belum selesai, lho." Ucapnya.

Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku, membisikkan sepatah kata yang sanggup membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak, berhenti berfungsi, berhenti bekerja. Sepatah kata yang menakutkan. Seperti mimpi buruk, menghantui pikiran, menerobos masuk ke otak. Tak dapat dihapus begitu saja.

"_Bayi dalam cerita itu adalah... __**SAI-SENPAI**__."_

-

Banyak yang belum aku ketahui tentang dirinya. Terlebih lagi tentang orang tuanya. Yang aku tahu hanya beberapa fakta bahwa orang tua Sai-senpai sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang silam. Hanya itu saja. Ternyata, aku—yang merupakan teman sekamarnya ini saja tak pernah mengetahui sejarah hidupnya. Dia pun enggan berbagi cerita masa lalu kepadaku. Aku… sedikit kecewa.

Dia yang selalu tersenyum ternyata menyimpan seonggok kenangan masa lalu yang mengenaskan. Jangan-jangan senyuman itu hanyalah sekedar topeng untuk menutupi kepribadian ia yang sesungguhnya? Jangan-jangan senyuman itu selalu dibuat-buat agar orang-orang di sekelilingnya merasa nyaman bila berada di dekatnya?

Apapun itu… Setidaknya ia tidak perlu begitu tertutup seperti ini, 'kan. Apa yang perlu disembunyikan lagi, Sai-senpai? Lambat laun—aku yang bodoh ini pun akan segera menyadari kebenarannya, 'kan? Aku yang bodoh ini pun…

Sai-senpai, dengan cara apapun, aku pasti akan mencari jalan untuk menguak siapa dirimu sebenarnya, seperti apa dirimu sebenarnya. Aku selaku adik kelasmu tidak akan tinggal diam kalau dalam situasi seperti ini. Aku ini anak yang gigih, asal kamu tahu.

Ah, walau bagaimanapun juga... hari-hariku akan terasa hampa kalau tidak ditemani dengan senyuman malaikatmu itu, Sai-senpai. Maka dari itu... tetaplah tersenyum, ya? Jangan pernah senyum itu hilang dari wajahmu. Jangan biarkan itu terjadi...

Tersenyumlah selalu... untukku saja. Hanya untuk diriku seorang, ya?

_Aku 'kan sangat mengagumi sosokmu. Aku… pengagum rahasiamu, lho._

_._

_._

_. _

"_Oyasumi nasai, _Naruto-kun."

**TBC **

* * *

Terima kasih saya ucapkan untuk: **Dilia Shiraishi, Shia Ryuka, Niero-nee, Hiryuka Nishimori, Furukara Kyu, Himawataei Nana-chan. 7-ven, Slaty Orange Cake, TheEVIL,Nana YazuChi, Takuya Uzuki-chan, Chatryne Bhrysaisz, Dani D'mile, Hyuuzu-chan, Nisa Vierstein.**

Terima kasih atas koreksi yang sudah anda katakan **TheEVIL-san**. Saya akan lebih berhati-hati lagi dalam mengedit ^^. Eh, beneran deh minna-san... gak ada unsur-unsur yaoi kok. Tenang aja. Yang ada hints SaiNaru, SaiSasu... itu cuma perasaan kouhai sama senpai-nya. Oke? So see ya...


	3. Chapter 3: When they mixed together

_**Warning**__**: SASUKE's POV**__** (remember it's **__**S. A. S. U. K. **__**E for this chp), AU.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__If i own both of them, then it will be full of yaoi-ness and yuri-ness. Beh!!

* * *

  
_

_**Shiny After School**_

_Wolfie Cielshitsuji_

_**#when they mixed together...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Hari itu, tanpa berpikir panjang aku menceritakan semuanya kepada Naruto. Tentang kebenaran yang belum ia ketahaui. Tentang seseorang yang dia kagumi. Reaksinya—setelah mendengarkan ceritaku—membuat aku merasa sedikit bersalah. Namun aku tak pernah merasa menyesal karena aku pikir dia berhak untuk mengetahui fakta—walaupun menyakitkan. Entah apa tindakan yang ia lakukan ketika aku dan Sakura pulang ke rumah. Aku harap dia bisa berpikir secara rasional dan tidak bertindak gegabah. Semoga saja.

"Sasuke, aku pergi dulu. Kalau nantinya kamu ingin pergi, jangan lupa mengunci pintu depan, ya!"

Si cewek berambut merah muda yang menyebalkan itu akhirnya pergi juga. Hari ini dia dan teman-teman satu genk-nya berencana hendak pergi _shopping_ bersama. Dan aku ditinggalkan sendiri di rumah. Yah, tak masalah bagiku. Hari ini 'kan sekolah libur, jadi aku bisa menghabiskan waktu sesukaku.

Rutinitas pagi seperti mandi, membereskan tempat tidur, mematikan lampu luar, membuka jendela-jendela agar udara pagi masuk ke dalam rumah, sampai membuat sarapan untukku sendiri sudah aku kerjakan. Sekarang saatnya untuk bersantai. Tapi, waktu baru menunjukkan jam 8 lewat 30 menit. Masih terlalu dini untuk 'bersantai'. Bagusnya aku melakukan apa, ya?

... ...

Membersihkan rumah? Menyapu dan meletakkan pakaian kotor ke keranjang? Membuat pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei? Aih... nanti sajalah! Tunggu Sakura pulang ke rumah dulu, masalahnya dia mau membantuku menyelesaikan soal-soal yang dipenuhi angka-angka tak jelas itu. Di saat-saat seperti itulah kemampuan otaknya yang encer itu dipergunakan—dimanfaatkan, lebih tepatnya.

"VeniceNews sudah diantarkan ke sini belum, ya?" tanyaku ragu.

VeniceNews adalah nama majalah yang paling terkenal di Neo Venezia. Meliput berbagai macam tentang kota cantik ini. Tak luput tentang sekolah-sekolah tua—maupun yang baru—yang ada di sini. Tentang murid-murid berprestasi, sekolah-sekolah yang mendapatkan predikat terbaik, yang bertaraf internasional. Dan ya, sekolahku juga sudah pernah diulas di VeniceNews. Degree la Amolee, sekolah yang besar dan megah. Berbeda dengan sekolah Naruto yang sederhana dan tak terla—

—eh? Sejak kapan ada majalah di atas meja makan? Apakah majalah itu adalah majalah VeniceNews edisi terbaru? YA! Akhirnya, kutemukan juga _obat_ penyembuh kemalasan yang sedang aku derita. Tuhan memang selalu mendengar tangis kesengsaraan hambanya yang sedang dihantui oleh virus kemalasan dan berada di tingkat kebosanan yang paling atas. _Dia_ mendengar jeritan hatiku sehingga _ia_ menurunkan majalah ini dari langit ketujuh _hanya_ untukku. Oh, kau baik sekali, Tuhan.

Tanganku kini terasa gatal karena tak sabar ingin membolak-balikkan halamannya. Batinku menebak-nebak tentang 'sekolah mana lagi yang akan dikupas dan diulas secara lengkap'. Apakah sekolah Naruto—Sweeney de Xean? Ah, tidak mungkin. Sekolah mereka sudah pernah dibahas, begitu juga dengan sekolahku. Daripada keterusan bermain tebak-tebakannya, lebih baik aku segera melihat artikel itu.

Lembar demi lembar telah terbuka. Tanganku terus bergerak sampai akhirnya aku berhenti di halaman 59. Artikel yang aku tunggu-tunggu terulas dengan rapi di sana. Halaman itu dipenuhi dengan _design graphic_ yang luar biasa keren. Bahasa yang digunakan juga sangat gampang dimengerti bagi anak kelas 6 SD sepertiku.

... Tapi... sekolah ini... murid yang dibahas kali ini...

"Apa-apaan...!?"

**xxx**

_**TOK TOK TOK!**_

Aku menggedor-gedor pintu rumah Naruto. Setelah membaca isi artikel tentang sekolah, rasanya akan sangat tidak adil kalau aku tak memberitahukannya kepada si super bodoh itu. Aku yakin 100% begitu ia membaca artikel ini, dia akan terkejut setengah mati, mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat dramatis, bertingkah laku aneh. Heh, tentu saja dia PASTI akan melakukan tindakan bodoh itu. Apa aku bisa berharap lebih jika yang membaca artikel itu adalah seorang Naruto?

Dia, si bodoh yang selalu berisik.

_**KRIEET...**_

Pintu kayu yang sudah tua terbuka perlahan.

"Ya, y—SASUKE? _Lucky_! Aku lagi menghidap penyakit bosan-kalau-tak-ada-Sasuke nih! Kebetulan yang bersangkutan datang! Huahahaha! Tuhan memang selalu mendengar hambanya yang sedang kesulitan! Oh..."

Hah? Memangnya ada penyakit _bosan-kalau-tak-ada-Sasuke_? Sejak kapan aku dijadikan sebagai sumber penghilang kebosanan? Terlebih lagi, tadi dia membawa-bawa nama Tuhan. Kalau tak salah pagi ini aku juga memuji-muji diri_Nya_. Sebagai perwujudan rasa syukurku terhadap mukjizat yang telah ia berikan—karena telah menurunkan majalah dari langit ketujuh—. Tunggu, jadi berarti aku sama dramatisnya dengan Naruto? _For the God sake, NO!_

Oke, anggap saja aku tak pernah berkata-kata 'oh Tuhan... baik sekali... aku cinta kau, Tuhan... Tuhanku... oh oh oh' dan sejenisnya, ya? Sungguh itu akan membuat harga diriku sebagai seorang Uchiha menjadi rendah. Makanya aku bilang lupakan saja, oke? _Pretty please, with sugar on top, ne?_

"—suke!!! SASKEK! Kok melamun, sih? Lebih baik kau masuk, lalu kita bermain PS bersama-sama!"

Oh, bagus. Sekarang dia dengan kasarnya menyeretku masuk dan membawaku ke kamarnya. Si rambut durian satu ini... Kalau bukan saha-_ehem-_batku, sudah kugelitiki sampai mati. "Yak! Kita lanjutkan saja MORTAL COMBAT yang kemarin, teme!" –err... tampaknya aku tak bisa menggelitikinya sampai mati... habisnya, tadi dia sekilas, HANYA SEKILAS terlihat i-_ohok_-mut.

"Maaf, dobe. Aku ke sini bukan untuk menemanimu bermain PS. Tetapi... ini!", aku tahu ucapanku barusan mematahkan semangatnya. Namun aku harus berkata jujur. Sambil mengumpat-umat tak jelas, ia mengambil majalah yang ada ditanganku, membaca bagian yang aku rekomendasikan. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu bagaimana reaksinya. Apakah heboh, mendramatisir, atau malah biasa saja?

"Etre Au Courant. Sekolah yang baru berdiri sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu namun namanya sudah menjulang tinggi sampai kepelosok Neo Venezia. Dalam waktu 5 tahun, sekolah ini suksues mendapatkan predikat sekolah terbaik—APA!?"

Yak. Sudah kuduga dia akan kaget seperti itu. Jelas saja. Sekolah itu masih sangat-sangat muda untuk mendapatkan predikat sekolah terbaik se-Neo Venezia. Sekolah kami yang dibangun pada abad ke 13 saja sampai detik ini belum pernah diberi predikat yang 'wah'. Padahal usia sekolah kami sudah sangat tua bahkan orang tuaku saja belum lahir pada saat sekolah itu dibangun.

Tetapi, alasan aku datang ke rumah Naruto bukan karena predikat sekolahnya. Melainkan karena...

"Dan di Etre Au Courant terdapat murid kelas 4 SD yang memiliki kemampuan otak setara dengan anak kelas 1 SMP—HAH? INI BERCANDA, 'KAN?"

_That's it._ Otakku tak bisa menerima fakta 'mengerikan' yang baru saja dibaca Naruto. Anak dalam artikel itu... dengan kemampuan otak seperti itu, dia pasti bisa mengalahkan seorang Uchiha berumur 12 atau 13 tahun. Keberadaannya perlu diwaspadai. Keberadaan yang manakutkan itu, mengancam eksistensiku!

Sabaku No Gaara, namanya. Anak laki-laki yang dua tahun lebih muda dari kami. Rambutnya berwarna merah maroon, matanya berwarna _sea green_—anehnya, walaupun hanya di foto, matanya memancarkan aura kesejukan dan ketenangan. Kulit putih pucatnya sama seperti Sai-senpai. Atau jangan-jangan kepribadiannya sama persis seperti Sai-senpai? Ah, ekspresinya yang datar begini mana bisa menghasilkan senyuman malaikat.

"Naruto, bagaimana menurutmu tentang anak itu?"

Aku ingin tahu opininya mengenai artikel yang dibacanya. Karena sedari tadi dia terdiam dan tampak sedang berpikir—atau menganalisa sesuatu. Jarang sekali dia bersikap seperti ini.

"Aku... mungkin mengenal dia," ujarnya sembari meletakkan majalah itu di atas meja. "Dia ini..."

Siapa, Naruto? Siapa? Kalau kau bisa mengingatnya, aku 'kan bisa mengorek-ngorek informasi yang lebih mendalam tentang dirinya. Dan tentu saja aku akan mencari tahu kelemahannya, agar aku tak kalah dibandingkan dengan si Gaara itu! Baik dalam hal pelajaran, olahraga, bahkan kepopularitasan!

_**BAAMM!**_

Err? Ada yang membanting pintu depan...? Ya, tak salah lagi. Naruto pun segera keluar kamar dan melihat siapa yang datang. Yang jelas itu bukanlah Sai-senpai. Dia mana pernah membanting pintu sekencang itu? Kalau dugaanku benar, itu pasti _mereka_. Tapi agar lebih pasti, aku keluar juga ah! Siapa tahu pencuri!? Dan di mencoba memeras kami yang tak berdosa ini?

"SASUKE!!! TEME!!!"

Naruto teriak! Ah, pencuri! Yang membanting pintu tadi itu pencuri! Aduh, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apakah pencuri itu membawa benda-benda tajam!? Aku tak mau keluar! Tak mau! Tapi, nasib Naruto di luar sana bagaimana? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Ya Tuhan!!!

"TEME! CEPAT KELUAR!"

Lagi-lagi dia teriak! Apa yang semestinya harus aku lakukan? Ke-keluar? Ba-baiklah... Kalau aku mati, anggap saja ini memang suratan takdirku. Walaupun badanku gemetaran, aku tetap memberanikan diri untuk keluar.

...

Apa? Kenapa pemandangan yang aku lihat sekarang berbeda dengan yang aku bayangkan? Ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah yang kelihatan lebih tua dari kami bahkan dari Sai-senpai. Lalu di sampingnya berdiri seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dan panjang yang seumuran dengan si rambut merah. Oh, itu _mereka_! Teman serumahnya Naruto. Sasori-senpai dan Deidara-senpai! Cih, aku sangka ada pencuri.

"Teme, kok lama keluarnya? Nih, Sasori-senpai dan Deidara-senpai baru pulang dari pelatihan khusus! Mereka bawa oleh-oleh!"

"Tidak. Aku hanya—eh, siapa itu yang bersembunyi di belakangmu, Sasori-senpai?"

Semua pandangan tertuju pada anak kecil yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh Sasori-senpai. Anak kecil itu memiliki warna rambut yang hampir sama dengan Sasori-senpai. Matanya berwarna _sea green_, ekspresinya datar sekali, pipinya merona merah, kulitnya putih pucat. Tunggu, rasanya aku pernah melihat anak ini...

"Oh, ini adikku. Namanya Gaara." Ucapnya.

Gaara...? Dia 'kan... bocah yang ada di dalam majalah! Bocah yang mengancam kepopuleranku! Ternyata dia adiknya Sasori-senpai? Kalau dipikir-pikir, warna rambut mereka hampir serupa. Pantas saja Naruto rasanya pernah melihat si Gaara ini. Duplikatnya Sasori-senpai, sih!

"Nyah~ teme, Gaara itu adiknya Sasori-senpai ternyata... Mirip juga ya sama senpai!"

"Yah. Begitulah. Aku capek, nih... Deidei, kita ke kamar saja, yuk..." Dalam sekejap mereka berdua menghilang dari hadapan kami. Meninggalkan Gaara sendiri di luar. Kakak macam apa dia itu?

Sosok mungil itu terdiam. Dia mematung di tempat. "Niichan..." namun akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suara juga.

"Gaara, main sama kami saja ya! Aku Naruto dan yang di sampingku ini namanya Sasuke—orang terjeleeeeeek sedunia. Hehehe! _Yoroshiku_!!"

Kurang ajar kau, dobe! Berani-beraninya menyebutku orang terjelek sedunia! Rasanya ingin kucincang kau sampai halus! Tapi nasibmu beruntung, karena di depan anak kecil aku harus memberikan contoh yang baik! Lain kali akan kubantai kau!

"Hn. Gaara dari Etre Au Courant. _Yoroshiku_... Naruto-senpai, Sasuke-senpai."

"Ihihihihi... anak baik! Kamu tahu etika berkenalan dengan baik dan benar! Kalau begitu kita main PS saja yuk!"

Dia mengangguk pelan dan dengan segera ia genggam tangan Naruto. Si bodoh itupun tersenyum. Sosoknya yang barusan seperti seorang kakak yang menggandeng adiknya. Seperti... Itachi-niichan. Ah, orang itu. Sudah lama sekali aku tak bertemu dengannya. Semenjak dia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang...

"Sasuke-senpai tak mau masuk?"

"Eh, iya. Maaf aku melamun." Fuh, kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat aniki. Sampai-sampai anak kecil ini berniat untuk menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

_**GREP!**_

... ap—anak ini menggenggam tanganku? Kenapa?

"Sasuke-senpai, kita jadi teman ya.. Ya? Teman baik ya? Yaa?"

.

.

Anak ini... polos sekali! Aku jadi menyesal karena sudah menyebutnya 'keberadaan yang perlu diawasi', 'keberadaan yang mengancam eksistensiku'. Toh, ternyata dia sepolos ini. Kepopuleran? Mana mungkin dia mengerti. Ah... apa-apaan aku ini. Sudah berburuk sangka dengannya. Aku mungkin sudah ketularan bodohnya Naruto! Bisa-bisanya aku menganggap keberadaan anak polos ini sebagai sainganku. Huh. Aku bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

Oke, baiklah. Untuk menebus rasa bersalahku, akan aku ucapkan kata-kata yang ia ingin dengarkan. Mungkin artinya tidak seberapa, tapi aku rasa sudah cukup untuk membuat dia senang dan... mungkinkah Tuhan akan memaafkanku kalau aku berkata demikian?

"Ya, tentu saja. Kita akan jadi teman baik selamanya, 'kan?"

Kurasa... ya.

**TBC

* * *

**Sasuke lebay!! Padahal itu majalah emang udah dari tadi tergeletak di atas meja! Eh malah pake ngomong 'diturunkan dari langit ke tujuh' beh!! Eh, siapa sangka ya _11-years-old_-Sasuke itu ternyata penakut sama pencuri HUAHAHAHAH! *dibantai sasUKE; KAN ELU YANG NGETIK CERITANYA! ELU YANG LEBAY DONG!;* -___-'

ano... _Hontou ni Arigattou Gozaimasu_ untuk yang sudah mau mereview: **Alluka Niero-nee **_(Ehehe, emang gak yaoi, nee.. tapi kan gak menutup kemungkinan shou-tiit-)_**, Yuuichi93, Dani Scarlet-tenkei, Dilia Shiraishi, Salty Orange Cake **_(gomen kemarin salah ngetik. Sekarag udah gak kan?)_**, Hyuuzu-chan, Kristi Tamagochi. **See yaaaaa!


End file.
